


In the Name of Research

by creates_god



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Anal Sex, Bottom Galo Thymos, Detroit is an anomaly, Galo is a Junior Researcher, Large Cock, M/M, Rimming, Size Difference, Teratophilia, monster fucking ensues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creates_god/pseuds/creates_god
Summary: And for whatever reason, the anomaly calmed down after that—so long as it was Galo who was tending to it. The council for security didn’t love the situation, or so he heard, but nonetheless, this is Galo’s project now. And his responsibility.As in, Junior Researcher Galo is favored by Detroit, a new anomaly, and he's willing to do whatever it takes to learn everything about it.
Relationships: Detroit/Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 21
Kudos: 382





	In the Name of Research

**Author's Note:**

> For Toffee! I am SO glad I had been listening to SCP podcasts for like two weeks before I was asked to write this. Obviously I didn't get too invested in including a lot of real lore into this, since the monster fucking is the real focus, but it was still fun to be able to place everything a little easier. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

**SCP-** _Whatever._ **  
****Object Class:** _Cool as hell._   
**Special Containment Procedures:** _Keep it in a big box at whatever site this is. Don’t let it out. Look at how sick this fire-lizard thing is. Stop trying to piss it off by poking at it, maybe. Just leave it all to me, Junior Researcher Galo Thymos-_

**_Bang. Bang. Bang._ **

Galo scrambles to crumple up the rough draft just as a loud knocking sounds through his door. It’s got to be Senior Researcher Ignis again, and while Galo’s a little intimidated by the guy still, he’s honestly glad to welcome him in with an “All clear!” called enthusiastically from the desk he’s been provided in this meager room. Being cooped up in his provided living quarters all alone is starting to really get to him, especially when all he’s been given to do is to start writing drafts for the new anomaly's file. It’s by complete, stupid luck that he’s been tasked to research this one—charmingly nicknamed “Detroit’s Monster,” after where it was discovered. Galo’s settled with just calling it Detroit, and he thinks it’s starting to actually respond to that. 

Security locks snap and click open before the door slides ajar. Galo adjusts his glasses and stands at attention, even though he knows it’s not protocol or anything—the guy just stands in a way that demands respect. Ignis stands tall before him, and Galo tries to make eye contact past those sunglasses of his. Is he even supposed to be wearing those? Maybe there’s a bigger story behind that…

“It’s been two weeks since the anomaly’s containment breach,” Ignis states, and he doesn’t need to specify for Galo to know what he’s talking about. A good chunk of the site is still blocked off from being incinerated, and the whole place might have gone down in flames if Detroit hadn’t suddenly stopped in its tracks at Galo’s stupidity. Yeah, he really did try to stand in front of the thing and try to ask it  _ why _ it felt the need to spew flames at everyone and everything around it. Somehow, someway, he knew what to ask it, after he remarked that it was crying. (He always forgets to mention it in his reports, how those streams of flames coming from its ‘eyes’ must have been some reaction to sadness or pain.) And for whatever reason, the anomaly calmed down after that—so long as it was Galo who was tending to it. The council for security didn’t love the situation, or so he heard, but nonetheless, this is Galo’s project now. And his responsibility. 

“...Galo Thymos.”

Galo snaps out of it, eyes darting back up to Ignis’ face from where they’d wandered somewhere around the man’s shirt pocket which has a peculiar red and yellow pen sticking out. “Yes sir?”

Ignis sighs. “Listen up, because I don’t feel like repeating myself again. How much progress have you made on the anomaly’s file?”

Galo gives a sheepish look. “Not much…but there’s still a lot we don’t know!” Nice save. “I can’t make a real analysis without answering some more questions about Detroit. You gotta let me spend more time with him, sir.”

“It’s not up to me, and you know that.” Ignis grumbles. “But I’ll put in another word with the security council. The only reason we’re learning anything is through your work with it.”

Did Senior Researcher Ignis just compliment him? Galo tries to hold back the grin that wants to spread across his face. 

“Regardless, you have your three hours time with the anomaly now, and I’m here to escort you. Come with me.”

* * *

The security guys at the door said the anomaly was especially active today. 

Galo wasn’t exactly expecting _ this _ though. 

Sparks fizzle and crack from Detroit’s bright white jaws, just barely searing little spots on Galo’s face from where he’s pinned against the wall. Its long, heavy tail sways and thumps against the floor, slapping against the walls at the tip, and yet despite all of this aggression, Galo is still plenty alive. 

“Mr. Thymos, are you alright?”

He hears it from his communications device, and Galo grits his teeth, his jaw as tense as the rest of him, as his palms lay flat against the anomaly’s hard chest. It’s like metal, and it’s so  _ hot, _ barely off from burning. 

“I’m unharmed,” he answers, to which Detroit growls. It’s a rumbling, popping kind of noise, like a wood fire. Galo keeps his attention on the anomaly when he asks, “What’s got you all riled up, big guy?”

Detroit makes a noise that almost sounds like a human going ‘ugh’. It pushes off of Galo, and fire catches on its pointed legs and hanches when it leaps up and extends its clawed hands. 

It tears down the camera at one corner of the holding cell, and then spouts fire from its fingers to tear down another one across the room. The spray of fire continues towards all of the recording equipment, melting technology down one by one, and Galo can hear the researcher again in his ear asking him what’s happening. Galo can’t reply though—he’s watching the anomaly, waiting for it to turn on him next—and there’s too much going on otherwise. There’s a moment’s banging on the door, but Detroit takes fire to that, too. Galo notes its precision and awareness when it shoves its flames through the lines of the door, and it takes him a moment to realize its intentions—it’s  _ melting _ the mechanisms that open and close the door, thoroughly locking them inside and keeping everyone else out. 

Galo doesn’t have the time to even flinch when the anomaly is on him again. Those claws are at his face, and he holds his breath when he realizes this could be it, this is the end of Galo Thymos-

Claws touch the skin of his ear with such delicacy, and he hears the  _ crunch _ of his communication device being crushed. 

“ **Just us.** ”

He opens his eyes, not realizing he had closed them. That wasn’t his own voice. That couldn’t have been a voice from his now shattered device. Galo looks at the anomaly who now seems so focused on him, despite its superficial lack of eyes. 

“Oh...you have a really nice voice.” It comes out of him so fast, he doesn’t realize how embarrassing that was to say until he’s said it. But it’s true—a surprisingly deep and smooth voice comes from that black, monstrous frame. It hadn’t spoken at all until now. It catches Galo so off guard. 

The anomaly pauses. Maybe Galo caught it off guard, too. 

“ **Need you.** ”

Galo doesn’t know what to say to that. He’s flattered, of course, but he hasn’t a clue what Detroit means by it. 

“Uh, need me how?” Galo wiggles against the wall, shifting his weight. It’s cramped with Detroit pinning him, the anomaly’s body heat causing Galo to sweat—or maybe that’s his nerves. His glasses have started to fog up, too. 

Detroit presses yet closer and makes a noise that’s somewhere between a growl and a purr. The anomaly is curled over in an attempt to keep level with Galo, when normally it could stand nearly ten feet tall, and those white jaws open to reveal a glowing tongue. Galo freezes, motionless as it drags that tongue over his neck, the tip curling slightly under the collar of his white lab coat. 

It’s warm. It feels good. 

“Oh…” Galo voices dumbly, the pieces starting to come together. His head falls aside, giving the anomaly more room, and Detroit seems to like that. Its clawed hands are on Galo, pushing up his coat and beginning to tug at the shirt tucked into his pants underneath. “Oh…!”

Galo comes back to himself, his hands shooting to grab Detroit’s wrists. The anomaly retracts its tongue, and it leans back, and Galo assumes it’s making eye contact with him when it tilts its head. 

Galo stares at Detroit’s face, and he pulls off his foggy glasses in the midst of his eyes wandering down its body. Vaguely, in the moment of quiet, he can hear muffled clamoring behind the sealed cell door, no doubt the security team trying to break back in, but he can’t focus on it. Everything is drowned out once his gaze travels down far enough. 

His face blooms red. Between the anomaly’s legs is a glowing white slit that he hadn’t observed before. Something blunt begins to slip out of it, and Galo isn’t stupid enough to not realize what it most likely is. 

“You need to...with me…” Galo looks back up at Detroit’s face, and the anomaly nods, letting out that purring noise again. 

Galo puts his hands on Detroit—starting at its chest. His palms slide down the hot metal-like carapace, and he steps forward to reach further, over the anomaly’s abdomen. Detroit straightens up to give Galo more room, and Galo hears the tapping of its metallic claws against the wall as it leans its hands onto it. What can only be a dick slips further out of the slit between its legs, and Galo hesitates with his hands just above it. 

Detroit purrs, shifting its hips forward.

_ Oh wow, he really is considering fucking a pyrokinetic monster in a holding cell while a security team tries to break through the door, huh. _

_ Well, in the name of research… _

(And the fact that this is actually incredibly hot.)

Detroit lets out a chittering, popping noise when Galo slides fingers along the slit, curving around the cock that protrudes further out at the touch. There’s a slippery substance that allows his fingers to glide around the slit easily, and he experimentally rubs at the exposed, glowing flesh. Detroit’s tail sways as it seems to shiver, and that purring noise becomes constant as Galo touches it. 

That cock slides further and further out, and Galo isn’t sure if he’s more nervous or more excited with every inch that’s revealed before his eyes. The cock is thick and black as the rest of the anomaly’s body, and glowing white lines of subtle ridges line the length of it. The head of the length is discernible, almost like a person’s, but the strangest shape is the bulbous base. Thick and rounded, it’s the last part of the appendage that slides out from that opening. 

“Whoa...pretty damn big, huh?” Galo can barely fit both hands around it when he dares to feel the dick itself, and the length of it  _ squirms _ with the touch. Galo’s eyes are wide, his mouth ajar, as he watches and  _ feels  _ the cock curve and move against his palm, the tissue itself seeming to pulse and shift beneath the black flesh.  _ It’s prehensile, _ he considers, as one hand circles the head, and Detroit’s cock wriggles and rubs itself against his palm, smearing what he assumes is precum all over. 

“Well, if we’re really doing this, let me just…”

Galo takes a moment to skillfully remove his lab coat while keeping one hand on Detroit at all times. He can hear those claws scraping at the wall of the cell, and he figures they’ll do a number on his clothes if he doesn’t-

_ Rrrrrip. _

Galo doesn’t have much more time to consider alternatives as his clothes are torn from him. Detroit picks up where he left off, and he’s being turned around against the wall as shirt, pants, everything is torn from his body. At least he doesn’t feel cold with how warm Detroit’s body heat runs when he finds himself completely naked between the anomaly and the wall. 

Galo looks down at himself, and he can’t deny now how hard he is. His cock stands flushed red and at full attention, weighing heavy from between his thighs. It jumps when he feels Detroit’s slippery cockhead prodding at him, the appendage sliding over his hole, down across his perineum, over his heavy balls. 

“O-Oh, be careful, big guy…” Galo shivers at the sensation, like a thick tentacle feeling him over. It slides up between his cheeks, pressing between them, making him let out a breathy noise. He feels its tail then, too, and sees it as it wraps around one of his thighs, pulling him closer. His ass meets Detroit’s hips when its cock pokes out between his legs, and Galo marvels at the size of it—how it dwarfs him a full extra length of his own dick size, and he’s not at all small. 

“Holy shit…”

It’s not a question of ‘will it fit?’ for Galo Thymos. It’s a matter of ‘I’m going to make that fit.’

Detroit seems to be thinking along the same lines. There’s that tongue on him again, and thick, viscous saliva makes him shiver as it slides over his skin. Detroit’s hands circle his thin waist as its tongue moves down his back, between his checks to then prod at his hole. Galo groans, spreading his legs a little wider in invitation. 

“Oh fuck…” Galo’s head drops between his shoulders as Detroit presses its tongue inside. It’s so hot, and Galo can feel his sweat dripping down his body, along with the viscous saliva left on his skin. His hands ball into fists against the wall as he’s prodded and stretched, that tapered tongue so perfectly flexible as it wriggles against his insides. He feels more of that saliva dripping down his thighs, and it stays surprisingly warm, never cooling against the open air. 

“F-Feels really good,” Galo tells the anomaly, as though it can understand him. He’s still not sure just how much Detroit comprehends, but it’s clearly sentient enough, and clearly they both want this. Maybe he just has a hard time not blabbing when he’s feeling this good, too. “God, you’re really gonna fuck me…”

Detroit grips him tighter, delves its tongue deeper. The further it goes, the more it stretches his rim, and Galo moans at the satisfying burn. He rocks his hips a little, as much as he can in the anomaly’s grasp, instinctively trying to fuck himself on that tongue. He wants more. Anticipation and arousal make him needy, make his body act on its own. 

Detroit strokes a fire in him when that tongue curls just right. 

Galo’s whole body jerks. His untouched, straining cock dribbles precum onto the cell floor. “Hah, fuck Detroit...You’re killing me here…” The words come out as whines, and Galo realizes he’s begun panting. Everything happened so fast, and it’s too easy to get impatient, especially when he doesn’t know when the entrance door will finally be broken down. They’re on a clock here. “C’mon, I’m ready...!”

Detroit is clearly just as impatient, for once that tongue retracts, it’s replaced quickly. Galo shudders as the anomaly shifts its position, its clawed hands flat on the wall again as it mounts him, while its thick cock slithers into his hole with controlled precision. It’s like nothing he’s ever felt before when it fills him up, wriggling in deep and bringing on that pleasant burn again as it stretches him yet wider than its tongue. The ridges along its length are gentler than he imagined, but the bulbous base is not, and Galo holds his breath when it breaches him fully, all up until their hips meet. 

Galo only remembers to breathe when he hears Detroit purring in his ear again, and its tongue laves over his neck. 

“ **Good.** ”

“Yeah...Damn, really good…” Whatever pain there is gets drowned out by bizarre sensation, like a pleasure his body is having a hard time comprehending. He’s no virgin, but the way that cock wriggles and pulses like its own living thing, and the overwhelming heat of simply existing so close to Detroit, is an inhuman, incomparable experience. His body feels stretched further than its natural limits, like Detroit is making an anomaly out of him all the same. 

Galo takes a hand off the wall momentarily, drawn to the feeling set deep in his abdomen. There, he can feel his stomach bulging, his muscles distended to accommodate Detroit’s incredible anatomy. He’s more turned on than he’s ever been in his life. 

Detroit gives him a better taste when it jerks its hips, giving one quick, short thrust inside, before it strikes up a rhythm of jerking and grinding into him. Galo can  _ feel _ that dick writhing inside of him against his hand, rubbing at his insides while he’s fucked shallowly. The ridges are lined up in such a way that they drag against his prostate, causing him to shudder and gasp and go back to gripping the wall to try and balance himself through the shocking sensations. 

“Oh my god, keep going...Keep going,” Galo keens. He shifts his feet along the floor, trying to spread himself wider for the anomaly. What a mess he must look—opening himself up as an invitation for Detroit, the massive anomaly hunched over him and using him, filling him to the brim while Galo just moans and whines for more. Galo’s loving every second of being a hole for it. 

The slick saliva mixed with whatever substance leaks out of the anomaly’s slit makes it a smooth transition when Detroit speeds up. Purring turns to popping growls, and claws scrape against the cell wall as instinct takes over. Detroit starts to fuck Galo in earnest, its cock writhing in tandem with its thrusts, taking what it needs from him. Galo is a mess of moans when it takes him like this, when the base stretches his rim and the cockhead reaches so deep, when he can feel the anomaly’s hot precum leaking in him while the ridges assault his prostate. It’s so much sensation, and in that moment, he thinks this is the most he could possibly ever feel. 

And in the next moment, he realizes just how wrong he is. 

Galo’s body seizes, letting out a series of  _ ‘Ah, ah, ah’s _ when that cock begins to somehow  _ vibrate _ inside of him. He finds himself writhing, losing control of his limbs at the striking, unprecedented pleasure that wracks him to his core. He loses his footing, but luckily Detroit’s large hand is there to catch him, gripping him by his waist as it continues to fuck him through it all. 

He really feels like a doll now, like a toy for the anomaly, while he’s being held up and fucked like some fleshlite. He isn’t sure if he just came from that, or what his body is doing at all, when all he knows now is a constant stream of being fucked. That thick cock continues to fill him again and again, and he can feel viscous precum squeeze out of him as the anomaly keeps producing more and more of it inside of him. Growls have turned into huffs of breath and some kind of inhuman rumble that tickles Galo’s eardrums, and Detroit shows no signs of stopping. 

_ Fucked senseless _ are the only two words that come into Galo’s mind. It’s all drowned out though, emptying Galo’s head as his body is filled ruthlessly. He isn’t sure if he’s making noise anymore. His mouth hangs open, and drool dribbles from the corner of his lips. Vaguely he can feel his cock twitching between his thighs, begging to be touched. He realizes he’s close, and that he hadn’t come initially, and  _ god _ does he really, really want to. 

Detroit speeds up again. Any rhythm becomes lost, and that cock wriggles inside of him excitedly, and Galo finally hears himself whine loud and keen as Detroit fucks him harder. Detroit lifts him up and down its cock desperately, and he can feel hot breath blowing against his hair. It connects that Detroit is close and needily fucking him to his end, and Galo does his best to arch in its grasp and squeeze around it and-

Detroit’s orgasm is a rush. A loud hiss sounds from its throat, and Galo is shoved all the way onto its huge cock as hot cum gushes inside of him. The first hard spurt is enough to make him come too, right then and there, untouched. White ropes shoot from his red, twitching cock, painting the wall and floor before him, but it’s nothing like how he’s being emptied into. 

Thick cum splashes against his insides, coating him and filling him and overflowing even past the thick base of Detroit’s cock. It has nowhere else to go, and it feels  _ endless _ , thick shot after shot putting pressure into his already full body. It drips down between his legs, and the pulsing cock writhes with every burst, and he feels fuller, and fuller, and he realizes it’s not just because of its cum. 

The base of Detroit’s cock swells, trapping all of that cum inside of him. Galo whines pathetically, eyes getting teary not because it hurts, but because it’s  _ so much, _ and his orgasm has already passed even while Detroit still fills him. The heat and sensation feed into overstimulation, and Galo’s legs squeeze together as he tries to keep himself together. 

“Holy shit, holy shit…” Galo hears his own voice chanting profanities, and when that pressure inside of him finally stops escalating, he realizes he’s smiling. Past all of the overwhelming sensation is a giddiness, a sort of warmth because that felt  _ good, _ and the high comes down to hazy, pleasant afterglow. 

He’s lowered to the floor, Detroit moving with him, and the coolness of the floor makes Galo shiver. 

“Wow…” He doesn’t know what else to say, nevermind that Detroit is still inside of him, the thick knot at the base of his cock keeping them joined. Eventually he finds the strength to turn his head, moving his sweaty hair off from his forehead when he looks back at the anomaly. 

He gasps at the sight of it—the black metal frame seems to be melting, its features distending. It’s still recognizable now, but the process seeps slowly over the anomaly, beginning to puddle around Galo onto the floor. There’s that popping noise from Detroit again, slower this time, its voice like syrup. 

Galo can only watch as it continues, and at some point he feels that knot loosen, and that cock slips out of him. He squeezes his eyes shut and shudders, just for a few moments, as cum leaks from his well-used hole in thick droplets, pooling onto the floor between his legs while Detroit’s body seems to slip off of its bones. 

Black globs of whatever it’s made of slide over Galo’s body and dissolve after hitting the floor. It all disappears bit by bit, and Galo opens his eyes again when all he’s left feeling is the remaining cum inside of him and a much smaller presence above him. 

His blue eyes meet violet framed by soft, mint green. 

“Galo Thymos. You must be a very unique kind of idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter @creates_god


End file.
